


god forbid.

by fragrance



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, i will be very slow in updating, there will be mild underage drinking scene but its just taking a shot under a certain circumstance, will add more characters as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrance/pseuds/fragrance
Summary: Eunwoo craves the smell of heaven and finds it in Sanha. Yoon Sanha is terrified; Cha Eunwoo is obsessed.





	god forbid.

 

 

 

 

  _god forbid._

// prologue; fate.

 

\------------

 

"I'm home."

 

Stomping his long legs like a brat he was, a young lad entered his old house with a frown after kicking away his broken white sneakers. Almost all of the lamps were off as he could see how the living room was the only well lit, obviously because it kind of merged with the kitchen. An older woman followed the boy in school uniform from the corner of her eyes, while one of her hands struggling to flip a pancake she prepared on the stove. "Sanha, what time is it now?" Hearing no response, she raised her voice with a more intimidating tone and purposely hits her iron skillet with the spatula. "Answer mom." The teenager finally answered from with a slight guilt in his voice before burying his face in a fluffy cushion, hugging it tight. His body sinking into the couch as he pushed his lower lip forward. "It’s 9 PM, mom."

 

"Who said that you're allowed to go home this late? Remember your curfew?"

 

"What kind of high school student go home before 6!? I want to have fun too! It's not like I went hitting a club or something, I was just quietly being social at a friend's -"

 

"By being social you mean your unimportant Battlefield wars, am I mistaken? And you're acting like this because you lost another silly bet – mom is sick of that old news." She yelled irritatedly, still being very careful to move the pancakes over the counter. "Yoon Sanha, listen to me. Young angels can't be home this late. Devils are more active at night. What if they come at you and try to lure you into their filthy world?" The boy shrugged, swinging a wooden ruler in the air - he forgot to return it back to his hyung's table after using it for a school project last night. A little offended because Raeun just called his exclusive weekly meeting with his guys unimportant. "Then I'll shove this up their ass."

 

"Yoon Sanha."

 

"Mom please," He whined before wearing back his black rucksack on one shoulder and approached the woman who looked like she was just done with her cooking, wrapping her in a hug. Aegyo always worked whenever he needed to calm her down. "Look. I'm 17. Wow. Your small child has grown up this big! Of course he can take care of himself." Sanha flashed a tired toothy smile. He pulled away after a moment to walk upstairs, bringing the conversation to an abrupt end. Raeun wasn't his real mom anyway. She and her husband were upper class workers back in heaven. To not bear any child was their decision because they thought it's a bother to be pregnant; not to mention that an angel’s work never was an easy job. They lived peacefully with two adopted kids in paradise, until around ten years ago the family received an appointment from the central office to come down and work on earth. Here, they became half-angels; the term used to call angels who transformed into human to do their jobs more efficiently. 

 

Being 'human' was just a mere facade, because they couldn't and wouldn’t die on earth like a human would. However they still had to live just like a Man would: go to school, get education titles, apply for human jobs - the things they didn't actually need to do but had to do to disguise better. They had no worry over humanely things like financial or health - they're not even hungry and they can easily create money if they want. They also had some kind of powers that will protect them from any kind of humanely harms so they would never end up in a hospital. In short, the only ones who could bother them were fellow spirits. For example, well, Devils. Who else would hurt angels other than them? Oh and yes, they could feel pain, and other emotions too, but let's save that for later.

 

"So it's true that someone in this house is turning into a devil. Look at how he talks back now."

 

Sanha rolled his eyes, a heavy and audible sigh leaving his lips as he stopped midway in front of a slightly opened door. When he peeked inside, someone was greeting him with a cheeky smile. "Hyung, I'm not taking any of your bullshit now. Do you have any problem with me saying things the way they are?" The taller held the knob and pushed the door more, a hand resting on his waist only to properly show how annoyed he was at the moment to the source of that unnecessary commentary. "Nothing serious. I'm just worried about you, my cute little baby sibling. Because you will be alone for the rest of your life, since no angel wants to be with such... ill-mannered kid like you. Oh my!!" The other gasped in shock, which was just another way to pick on the younger. "Your frail heart will wither and it will stop feeling love~ It's already showing the symptoms now. You’re at the golden age of your youth yet.. you’re single. Pffft."

 

Hearing that, Sanha only smirked, not sure if he should sarcastically laugh or punch him in the face. He wished his college student brother would grow up and act his age just so maybe he could understand what exactly was going on and avoid dumb moves while he still could. "You're six years late if you want me to cry over your lies so shut your damn mouth, Myungjun-ah." Sanha sticked out his tongue as he made a stupid face to mock the older, closing the entrance with a loud bam and ran to his room next door. "YAH! WAIT YOU LITTLE PRICK, I WILL END YOU." The younger could hear blood boiling in Myungjun's screaming voice, but that's exactly what he wanted. "I'll deal with you later!! That's what you get for testing me oldie." He only replied with maniac laugh, rolling all over his bed in his locked room. He was completely satisfied, needless to say. However, the slender boy's laughter gradually vanished when his deep brown eyes caught a small, glass jar around the size of his palm which was placed on his desk. It reminds him how it had been a week since the white feather inside bounced around like crazy, radiating white light - although it only happened at night. He took the tightly closed jar by his fingertips and hold it close to his chest as he laid down on his back. Suddenly, his iris went hazy as memory threw him somewhere faraway, to the time when he was a pure angel in heaven, ten years ago.

 

"Where could you be..?"

 

Sanha clutched the hem of his shirt as a name echoed inside his head, making butterflies fly on his stomach.  _Lee Dongmin_. He was Sanha’s first love - if he could really say that now. He was a boy around his age who lived near his residency, and as long as he remembered, his good looks were really enchanting even to fellow angels.  Little Sanha used to follow him around in a whole garden, playing with each other as if there were only the two of them in the heaven, but back then all Sanha wanted was to look at him, nothing less and more. The most unfortunate thing was that one day his family had to move to Earth and when he was looking for Dongmin, to bid farewell and probably plant a goodbye kiss on his rosy pale cheek, all he found was the remaining of his fallen feathers under the biggest tree in his yard, their favorite spot. He hadn’t even have any chance to ask the adult where he had been, or to get Dongmin meet him for the last time, because everything was so rushed and suddenly he was a half-angel. What’s even more pathetic was how Dongmin became the reason why he couldn’t fall in love with another – because Sanha was holding on a stupid hope, that one day they would meet again. “God, Sanha, stop fucking living in a fantasy. You’re a grown ass man now.” He slapped his own cheeks kind of roughly, trying to wake up to reality, and pulls the jar even closer to his heart as he closed his eyes. “And it’s been ten years.. he probably wouldn’t even remember my name.” The young angel whispered, trying to ignore the movements from those small feathers and beam that was so bright it felt as if it was piercing through his closed eyes. Despite it all, he was about to fall asleep when he heard faint walking sound from the room next to his - they went all the way down the stairs.

 

_“Mom, I’m going to GS25 nearby. I feel like having some soft drink. Anything you need?”_

_“No son, I’m fine. Just don’t take too long.”_

_“Okaaay.”_

Sanha blinked. His eyes all wide open when some crazy ideas passed through his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy hello it's me again. I've decided to only start a new story if I completed planning the plot until the story ends, so yeah I did. This fiction has ended in my head. Please be patient with updates as this is nearing the end of my semester, I kinda had a lot to do in my hands hehe. Thank you for reading, loves.
> 
> Next chapter spoiler: Sanha cough is cough gonna cough steal cough Myunjun's cough something cough


End file.
